El mal debe desaparecer
by raven the shadow 298
Summary: Quieres saber como continua la historia, este FF se ubica despues de la 5ta temporada, veras como el mal regresa de donde menos se imaginan para mayor información de la 5ta temporada visiten
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no gano dinero por hacer esto...**

Creíste que el mal había desaparecido, ese mal no puede ser destruido recuérdalo bien, el aprendiz puede superar al maestro, pero el maestro fue más astuto en este caso, solo se escondió dentro de ti, creíste que todo había terminado, la profecía se cumplió, pero te perdiste la segunda parte.

-titanes tenemos que encontrarlas, no podemos abandonarlas quizá se encuentren en problemas-se escucha una voz alterada-si pero ya rastreamos toda la cuidad-se escucha otra voz-si pero no podemos dejarlas solas, son nuestras amigas-replica otra voz-¿dónde se habrán metido?-se oye la primera voz-robin las encontré estan en la torre-le informo cyborg-¿qué en la torre?-pregunta algo exaltado chico bestia-si puedes verlo estan...-se interrumpe bruscamente-aquí amigos míos pero no nos encontramos bien del todo-termina la frase starfire.

**EL MAL QUE DEBIO DESAPARECER **(1 PARTE)

¿Que sucedió starfire?¿Qué las ataco?¿Por qué raven no responde?-pregunta robin exaltado al ver el estado en el que se encuentran-no...no pasa nada robin-(cae al piso)- atiendan a raven...-se encontraba sobre su hombro-esta bien starfire, pero quédate conmigo, no te desmayes, starfire starfire!...

¿Que sucedió?-pregunta starfire-es lo mismo que yo quería saber, ¿dónde estuvieron? ¿Por qué no avisaron que había una emergencia? Star somos amigos estuvieron en peligro y aun así no nos avisaron-le dice robin con reproche-lo sé robin, pero no puedo romper una promesa-una pausa-¿cómo esta raven?-pregunta-no muy bien pero se recupera rápidamente gracias a sus poderes-otra pausa y suena la alarma de los titanes-¡reporte!-pregunta robin al comunicador- es cinderblock en el banco-es cyborg el que informa-vamos-responde robin cuando un jalón en el brazo lo detiene-yo..Yo también iré-le dice starfire-no tu quédate aquí y cuida a raven-le dice robin con indiferencia y se va.

¿Raven? ¿Raven? ¿Estas bien? ¿Me escuchas,Espero que si, solo quiero decirte que tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo y que no te preocupes sé que no debo decirle nada a los muchachos pero me harán preguntas y no sé que responderles-le dice desesperada-no te preocupes starfire-escucha la voz de raven pero esta inconsciente-raven ¿cómo...?-Sé interrumpe-mis poderes starfire, te puedo escuchar, pero... es mucho esfuerzo y no puedo... tener una conversación. muy larga.-le dice con esfuerzo- solo quería saber si te encuentras bien-pregunta raven-si pero ¿tu?-le pregunta ella-no muy...bien-volvió a dormir.

Ya ha pasado casi una semana y raven no ha despertado, robin-le dice starfire-lo sé y eso me preocupa pero estamos monitoreando sus signos vitales las 24 horas del día, aunque el día después de su llegada, cuando despertaste tu estaba mejorando bastante rápido pero después de que volvimos hubo un gran descenso de energía y su rapidez disminuyo drásticamente, parece como si le costara trabajo sanarse así misma-le dice-lo se, se comunico conmigo ese día y no lo ha vuelto ha hacer dijo que le costaba mucho esfuerzo hablar y dijo que no estaba muy bien y solo se quedo dormida-una pausa-muchachos, les traigo una buena noticia, oficialmente raven esta bien, talvez despierte hoy o mañana-les dijo el chico bestia con alegría-si raven por fin despertara.

En lo que has ocultado te convertirás, no tienes alternativa, tu destino se cumplirá, el portal debe abrirse-se escucha una voz que resuena en la habitación de raven que en esos momentos estaba ardiendo en llamas-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-grita con desesperación, al tiempo que las llamas que la rodeaban se esfuman dejándola en la oscuridad de su habitación, de pronto escucha que llaman a la puerta-te oí gritar-le dice robin un tanto alterado y agitado por correr hasta su habitación, de pronto se escucha la alarma de los titanes-problemas-le dice ella sin explicar la causa por la que robin había corrido hasta su habitación.

Y...quien es el malo de hoy gizmo, el demente mod, polilla asesina?-pregunta cyborg-el reporte solo decía que había un intruso-contesta starfire, de repente chico bestia tropieza con robin-noo-dice robin con asombro-cuanto tiempo sin vernos titanes un mes, un año, un milenio, como sea es mucho tiempo para mi-slade-dice robin con desprecio-pero terra te encerró bajo tierra-le dice chico bestia con recelo-de donde sea que vinieras slade, no debiste regresar, estoy preparado-le dice robin-que bonito robin pero no regrese por ti- al tiempo que dijo esto le apareció una marca extraña en la frente, salta hacia ellos y les lanza bolas de fuego por las manos, la primera sigue a raven que antes de alcanzarla se queda estupefacta al ver los nuevos poderes de slade, pero esquiva su ataque, después es el turno de starfire pero slade detiene su ataque regresándoselo-nunca tuviste uno de esos días En el que eres feliz solo por estar vivo-y suelta otro ataque a los titanes ya reagrupados-cielos-dice sorprendido chico bestia-si slade desde cuando puedes hacer eso-pregunta cyborg boquiabierto-. No estoy seguro pero no lo hará por mucho tiempo, ¡titanes ataquen!-dice robin-y comienzan de nuevo, cyborg toma un cilindro de los que tenían alrededor ya que e encontraban en una fabrica y trata de golpear a slade pero slade es rodeado por un aura roja que derrite el cilindro con el que lo intenta golpear cyborg-vaya-dice sorprendido-vaya es todo ningún comentario inteligente estaba esperando oírlo-le dice pedantemente slade-y continua la lucha, robin entra en acción y slade lo manda a volar hacia los engranes-debo advertirte robin no deberías jugar con fuego-y le suelta un golpe con su bastón repleto en llamas, dejándolo tirado sobre un engrane.

Realmente ha sido agradable verlos a todos de nuevo-dice slade-solo quiero que este día termine-dice raven que observa a cyborg inconsciente en el piso-ambos sabemos que este día esta lejos de terminar, ¿lista para abrir tus obsequios cumpleañera?-le dice slade que al terminar su frase es mandado por los aires por raven-tengo un mensaje para ti cumpleañera-mientras la toma de la muñeca y le deja una marca roja en el brazo, y raven cae, después se queda ahí en el aire y...-ya ha comenzado-despide rayos azules que hacen que la fabrica se este desmoronando, engranes rocas, cilindros todo cae y los titanes son obligados a huir, pero un engrane gigante cae en un puente y robin esta ahí el engrane dobla el puente y robin no puede escapar esta apunto de ser aplastado por el engrane cuando...-¡¡¡¡¡altooooooooooooooooooooo! – se escucha el grito desesperado de raven y una bola de energía negra sale despedida desde el cuerpo de la muchacha y de repente todo sé detiene-¿cómo pude...?-pregunta estupefacta-puedes detener el tiempo cumpleañera-es slade que se libera del hechizo de raven-no puedes detener nada de esto, créeme raven que cuando supe la verdad, estaba sorprendido no tenia idea del poder que se escondía dentro de ti, del glorioso destino que te aguardaba, siempre son los mas callados ¿no es así?-se queda pensando y en ese momento raven escapa, pero no muy lejos y se queda parada cuando se topa con un grueso pedazo gigante de metal-creíste que solo podías apagar las velas y desear que todo esto desapareciera, no importa a donde vayas, no importa lo que desees, no importa lo que hagas, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo-le dice slade con un tono intimidatorio-raven se estremece, y le lanza un gesto de repugnancia y atraviesa el grueso y gigante trozo de hierro y se dirige hacia donde se encuentra robin y lo devuelve a la normalidad-raven...aah-raven le sonríe, pero slade estaba ahí y se ven obligados a escapar, raven toma un extremo de su capa y se forma una burbuja negra alrededor de ellos y se forma un gran cuervo negro y salen de la fabrica

Ya en la calle lo deja caer al suelo-¿qué esta..Que esta sucediendo?¿Cómo regreso slade?¿De donde saco sus poderes?¿Cómo detuviste el tiempo?-le pregunta robin, tras una pausa-no... no estoy segura, nunca quise que llegara este día y cuando llego solo quería detenerlo, creo que mi deseo sé cumplió-le dice ella-¿qué es todo esto?-pregunta el-es mi cumpleaños-le responde ella, y slade saltando de un edificio hacia ella-raven corre-le dice robin alterado, raven sale volando de ahí pero al doblar la esquina se regresa al ver una gran llamarada que cruza la calle-tengo un mensaje para ti... lo cielos arderán, la carne se convertirá en piedra, el sol se pondrá en nuestro mundo para nunca salir de nuevo-lo dice con un tono malévolo, pero no sin recibir ataques de raven, al acercarse a ella la toma por los brazos y le deja las marcas rojas-no puedes huir de lo que eres-le dice slade-no pero puedo intentarlo-le dice ella y lo aplasta con dos rocas-robin!

Lo busca y lo encuentra debajo de una roca lo ayuda a caminar y se meten a una iglesia-no los quería meter en esto, pero tienes que saber, necesito contarte, cuando nací vieron mi futuro y dijeron que en este día, el aniversario de mi cumpleaños, algo malo pasaría, algo muy malo, es por eso que lo tienes que saber-le dice ella con un tono de decepción-el símbolo en su frente ¿qué..Significa?-le dice robin pero son interrumpidos por la puerta que sale volando seguida de una llamarada con slade detrás-ahora solo estamos tú y yo pequeña-raven huye por una salida lateral-solo estas haciendo esto mucho más difícil de lo que es-le cierra en paso a raven con una cortina de fuego-el mensaje, debe ser entregado-y raven huye a través del fuego de la misma manera con la que atravesó el gran trozo de hierro, la persigue, pero no por mucho tiempo porque después del intento desesperado de raven, para deshacerse de slade que consistió en atraparlo entre 2 edificios, que no funciono, la atrapo y cayeron en el techo del mirador- en lo que has ocultado te convertirás-y tira de la capa de raven rasgándosela por completo y dejando parte de su espalda al descubierto, raven se regreso A devolverle el golpe pero fue inútil solo logro que slade la tomara de la otra muñeca y pronto estaría forcejeando con el-no tienes..Escapatoria, tu destino... debe cumplirse.

Noooo...aaaghh-se queja ella le crece el pelo rápidamente y marcas diferentes aparecen en su abdomen, pecho, brazos y piernas, el día cambia, se ven pasar varios días, y de pronto el paisaje se vuelve desolador, el cielo se torna rojizo un rojo intenso, un silencio que solo se ve interrumpido por el sonido de los cuervos, y se alcanzan a divisar los titanes convertidos en piedra y a lo lejos se ve una figura gigante que al parecer es un demonio, suelta un gran grito, y raven se queda perpleja al ver que sus suposiciones eran ciertas era trigon-no..no-si, míralo absórbelo observa el mundo que estas destinada a crear-le dice slade al oído, ya que la había tomado por las brazos de tal manera que ella le diera la espalda-no, no, esto no es real, esto es solo una visión-dice raven desesperada-si pero es el futuro tu futuro, comenzó el día que naciste, esto sucederá me asegurare de ello, raven esta escrito en tu cara-le dice slade maliciosamente-noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!-el hechizo se deshace y el tiempo vuelve a transcurrir normalmente, pero esto ha agotado considerablemente a raven y se desmaya, pero no cae ya que slade la sostiene todavía-estaremos en contacto, oh y feliz cumpleaños-la dejo caer, el cuerpo de la joven cae

Y ella no se despierta, pero llega robin y la toma a tiempo de una muerte segura, ya en la azotea de un edificio se despierta y..-vamos a casa-le dice él.

Ya en la torre se encuentra en la acogedora oscuridad de su cuarto, cortando su pelo, cuando llaman a la puerta, observa el reloj la una en punto de la madrugada, sale de su habitación y ve que en el suelo hay unas flechas las sigue y observa que se dirigen a las sala-y cuando entra una lluvia de confeti cae sobre ella –aaaah sorpresa?-dice chico bestia-mira raven sabíamos que no querías una fiesta pero-le dice robin-sabemos que no te gusta tu cumpleaños pero estamos felices de que hayas nacido-termina chico bestia, pero raven no responde solo se queda mirando para todos lados-vamos a necesitar helado-oído esto los ojos del chico bestia brillaron y salió disparado por el helado-yo traeré la trokhnard-dice starfire-espero que este bien, lo siento no pude detenerlo-le dice robin decepcionado-nadie podría-le dice raven-ahora estas a salvo, descubriremos que trama slade, como hizo lo que hizo y que quiere de ti, estas entre amigos, ya todo acabo-le dice robin con un tono de consolación y se aleja hacia los otros titanes, pero raven se queda ahí parada y se observa las palmas de las manos- no, esto es solo el comienzo-y resplandecen 2 marcas rojas de estas.

**Sigue...Reviews!**


	2. Capitulo 2

**EL MAL QUE DEBIÓ DESAPARECER** (2 PARTE)

Se escuchan pasos, que se acercan con rapidez desde el pasillo-¿es verdad cyborg?-pregunta robin con entusiasmo-¿qué?¿qué raven despertara?-pregunta cyborg algo serio-si ¿es verdad?-vuelve a preguntar-si, si es verdad-responde con indeferencia-¿qué sucede cyborg?-pregunta robin mas serio-es que observa-y abre la cortina tras la que se encuentra el cuerpo de raven-ha estado algo inquieta últimamente, y la ultima vez me asusto porque mando a volar el buró-le dice cyborg algo preocupado-quieres decir que...raven es sonámbula?-pregunta con incredulidad-talvez no lo sé, pero sea lo que sea tiene un mal sueño-le dice cyborg-pero... ¿qué podrá ser?.-se queda pensativo-robin...-es cyborg que sorprendido se queda mirando hacia el lugar donde se encuentra raven, ya que se encuentra una cortina de por medio, se ve solo un resplandor rojo, pero para ellos es conocido ya, corren hacia el cuerpo de la chica que yacía flotando sobre la cama, eran las marcas que había dejado slade, las marcas de la profecía, la marca que advertía la llegada de trigon,-no.. no puede ser cierto-dice robin sorprendido-no pero...esto... esto..ya sucedió, 4 ojos se fue-dijo cyborg aun, mas exaltado que robin, en eso se le unen chico bestia y starfire que, al igual que ellos se sorprenden al ver la escena, de pronto escuchan algo que se les hace familiar-la gema nació del fuego del...mal, la gema..será su portal...-lo escuchan de la boca de raven y las marcas aun fosforecen, robin despierta del asombro y salta hacia raven que yace en trance,-raven ¡¡despierta! ¡¡despierta!-la toma por los hombros y trata de despertarla moviéndola, pero sus intentos son en vano-robin aléjate-le dice starfire y lanza un rayo directo hacia raven, que hace que pare y despierte-¿qué...que sucedió?-les pregunta ella-raven ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta robin-no lo se-responde ella-raven ¿porque no nos dijiste que trigon seguía con vida?-pregunta chico bestia-si raven dijiste que trigon había sido destruido-le dice cyborg-yo...no...lo sabia, necesito estar sola-y salió de la habitación.

Tic tac, raven el tiempo se te agota-le dice slade, saltando de edificio en edificio, pero todo se encuentra destruido y el cielo es rojo-no te tengo miedo-le dice raven con indiferencia-niña tonta no es a mi a quien debes temerle-le dice mientras la acorrala en la cima de un edificio destruido-...eso lo sabes-le dice mientras bolas de fuego caen del cielo, slade desaparece-en lo que te has ocultado, te convertirás-le dice una voz penetrante y maligna, una bola va directo hacia raven y la golpea, esta la hace caer al suelo pero repele el fuego con sus poderes, ya que repele el fuego-es una mentira, no dejare que suceda, encontrare el modo-dice ella, mientras slade sale entre las llamas-tu optimismo es adorable, pero estas olvidando algo raven, naciste para hacer esto-aparecen visiones de la ciudad destruida-fuiste enviada aquí para destruir la tierra-le dice slade, y aparece debajo de ella un circulo negro que se expande dejando al piso color morado y justo delante de ella aparecen 4 ojos rojos, es trigon-tu destino será cumplido, el portal debe abrirse.

Es mi destino, tiene que existir un modo de detenerlo, solo necesito un poco de ayuda-se dice raven que busca desesperadamente en libros, que se encuentran meditando a su alrededor-no..esto tiene que estar mal-se dice mientras acerca el libro en el que encontró el símbolo que ella y slade comparten en sus frentes-tuviste suerte en la búsqueda del símbolo-se escucha desde el exterior de la habitación de raven, es robin-no, no esta en ninguno de mis libros-le contesta mientras se acerca a la puerta poniéndose la capucha, ya que el símbolo estaba en su frente-te encuentras bien raven-le dice robin con un tono de preocupación que no puede disimular-estas...un poco, mas pálida de lo normal-le dice-si, solo es que no he podido meditar últimamente-le dice raven desde el portal-mira se que le temes a slade, pero averiguaremos que es lo que quiere de ti-le dice robin-slade no es el que me preocupa- le dice raven, en eso la alarma suena es starfire-amigos vengan, por favor.

Cyborg tenia razón el símbolo no es terrestre, y lo que he encontrado es aun mas perturbador-raven comienza a voltear para todos lados y escucha atentamente a starfire-quiero que pongan atención en esto-y apunta a un pedazo del símbolo- en especial en el folklore argako este símbolo se utilizaba como preludio para el caos-dice starfire bien inspirada, pero chico bestia no deja de agitar su mano en el aire queriendo participar-es un horrible ritual que requiere que los guerreros argakos consuman grandes cantidades de gusanos glorkas y...-es interrumpida por chico bestia-en realidad esto es calzone de tofu, disculpen-y toma el trozo de calzone y lo arroja para que sedita se lo coma-oh, no importa-se queda starfire algo pensativa y suena la alarma-slade-dice robin molesto.

Adoro mi trabajo-se dice slade así mismo-vandalismo diría que bajaste mucho de nivel slade-le dice robin-jóvenes titanes, que amables son al visitarme, pero como pueden ver estoy en medio de algo importante, me encargaré de ustedes en unos minutos-le dice slade cínicamente-no! Nos encargaremos de ti ahora-le dice robin con indiferencia-no puedes tener siempre lo que quieres, robin- y slade ataca-titanes sepárense y derríbenlo-le dice robin al recibir otro ataque-¿slade no sabe que esta cuadra esta preparada para ser demolida?-pregunta cyborg-desde cuando necesita una excusa para hacer desastre-le responde chico bestia que se transforma en perro y se aleja de el-¿por qué regresaste?¿de donde sacaste esos poderes?-le pregunta robin-¿quieres saber de esto no es así?-le pregunta slade apuntando a su frente-¿cuántas noches sin dormir has pasado tratando de descubrir su secreto? Déjame quitarte esa preocupación, se llama la marca de skas y está apunto de volverse muy popular-le dice slade-¿que estas planeando?-pregunta robin-no planeo nada, solamente estoy brindando un servicio publico, iluminación- y le manda una bola de fuego que lo hace salir volando, de pronto starfire lo ataca, pero el se la regresa lanzándole una bola demoledora-aquí tienes-le dice cyborg y le lanza una bomba sónica-slade le lanza fuego y cyborg salta al lomo de chico bestia que se había convertido en un gran dinosaurio-mas vale que corras-le dice cyborg y le lanza otra bomba sónica que esta vez si da en el blanco y saca volando a slade, este cae en la entrada de un viejo edificio y raven se interpone en su camino-¿qué es lo que quieres?-pregunta ella con indiferencia-lo único que un mensajero quiere raven, que su mensaje sea escuchado, es hora de que tus amigos sepan la verdad y si tu no se las dices yo lo haré-le dice slade cínicamente-déjalos fuera de esto-le dice raven molesta-yo no los metí en esto, tu lo hiciste el día en que llegaste a sus vidas, tictac...raven...el tiempo se te agota.

¿raven?¿raven?¿te encuentras bien?-es starfire que se encuentra detrás de la puerta de la habitación de raven, el llamado de la chica hace que raven despierte de su ensimismamiento y acude a abrir la puerta-no...no es nada starfire-le dice ella con la mirada perdida en el suelo-por favor raven, ya estoy en esto déjame saber de que se trata-le dice ella con un tono de reclamo-esta bien pasa-y las dos se meten a la habitación de raven-cuando me convertí en el portal, prácticamente fui destruida, pero no sé como, o porque regresé solo estaba ahí, en un edificio casi destruido, estaba observando mi alrededor cuando de pronto veo la figura de un muchacho que estaba luchando contra unas criaturas extrañas que parecían de fuego, las venció fácilmente me dio temor, así que me escondí, el chico entro en el edificio y preguntaba por mí, lo que me atemorizó aun mas, ya que me atrapó solo agarró mi capa, se quedó sorprendido al verme y le pregunte quien era pero no me contestó, y huí baje por unas largas escaleras y el me siguió, pero se quedó con mi capa, después de acorralarme entre unas piedras y de haberme regresado la capa, me dijo soy yo raven, estoy perdida le dije yo, a lo que el me respondió vine aquí por ti, solo déjame ayudarte, estas a salvo.

No lo se pero sentí seguridad en ese momento a pesar de que no lo recordaba, conforme íbamos saliendo robin me contó una historia sobre alguien más, ese alguien mas se trataba de mi, algo en su historia me era familiar, yo lo recordaba, pero era mas bien como si nunca hubiera pasado, era un sueño, yo no sabía como había aparecido ahí o de donde venía, poco a poco lo fui recordando, pero aun habiendo vencido a trigon, no recordaba del todo bien como había sucedido todo, no lo sé se que te resulta extraño, pero no lograba recordar, como había surgido trigon, pero eso ya no me importaba, ya no mas, el se había ido y ya no regresaría jamás, hasta que sucedió, y poco a poco empecé a recordar lo que ya no me importaba, pero lo que no entiendo es como volvieron a aparecer las marcas, no te quería meter en esto starfire, pero siento que eres la única que puede ayudarme-no te preocupes raven, yo te ayudaré pase lo que pase-muchas gracias.

Tenemos que tener cuidado-es cyborg-si la última vez que nos enfrentamos a trigon, casi perdemos si no es por raven-dice chico bestia-si pero aunque me duela admitirlo fue gracias a que slade sabia donde se encontraba raven-dice cyborg-no, trigon no va a regresar, el fue destruido por raven ¿qué acaso no lo vieron? El se desintegró-no chicos en verdad no fue así-les dice raven.

¿Que sucede raven?¿cómo que no fue así?-pregunta robin-si raven tu misma lo dijiste trigon se fue y no va a regresar-le dice chico bestia-si eso lo dije pero, cuando starfire me trajo aquí, ocurrió algo que ni yo me esperaba, era salde, slade regresó-¡¡¡slade!-dijeron al unísono los chicos-había desaparecido del globo por mucho tiempo y ¿regresó no mas así?-pregunta chico bestia-si pero regresó, con alguien mas-dice raven-trigon-responde robin. Pero ¿que paso?-pregunta robin-no lo sé, tal vez no destruimos a trigon después de todo-le dice raven-muy bien titanes busquemos a slade y cuando lo encontremos iremos por el.

En el techo de la torre. Todo esto había terminado, como puedo volver,¿ acaso slade tiene razón, ¿trigon esta dentro de mi,-siempre lo he estado-se escucha una voz-¿¡qué?-grita raven exaltada-como es que no, no eres real-dice ella-claro que soy real, hija mía, acaso creíste que te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, te lo dije como pensaste que una chiquilla como tu podría vencer a su todo poderoso padre-le dice trigon con insolencia-pero, ¿porque hasta ahora te presentas, si desde que desapareciste te encontrabas dentro de mi?-pregunta raven-oh chiquilla insolente absorbiste mi poder, me absorbiste a mi, aguardé hasta tener el poder necesario para resurgir y así convoque a mi discípulo, pero ya no tiene mente propia y sin el anillo de azar, ya no puede hacer nada al respecto-le dice trigon-como has crecido querida hija como te han sentido estos 2 años de libertad, anduviste por todo la tierra combatiendo villanos, gracias al hermano sangre-le dice trigon-tu..tu mandaste al hermano sangre para que causara problemas ¿cierto?-le dice raven con un tono de repugnancia-si así es, fue solo una marioneta y funcionó, a pesar de haber fallado, me dio el tiempo suficiente para recuperarme un poco, déjame decirte que casi me dejas salir de nuevo aquella noche, gracias a tu amiguita que te despertó, no pude salir, pero estuvo muy cerca, por cierto hay algo importante que debo decirte tu y yo somos uno ahora, querida hija.

¿raven te encuentras bien?-pregunta starfire-¿qué sucedió?¿dónde estoy?¿dónde está trigon?-pregunta raven exaltada-recuéstate, estas en la enfermería, no sé que sucedió esperaba que tu me lo dijeras y no sé donde está trigon,¿acaso lo viste por aquí?-le dice starfire-no..no estoy segura, al parecer trigon se encuentra dentro de mi, eso es lo que el me dijo-responde raven-oh raven-dice starfire-chicas lo escuche todo y raven lo siento, pero necesitas decirnos lo que esta pasando-le dice chico bestia-se que no es fácil para ti, pero debes saber que queremos ayudarte y que nos importas-le dice chico bestia-así es raven, sea lo que sea confía en nosotros-le dice cyborg que apareció de repente junto a chico bestia-si raven cuéntanos-le dice robin.

Chicos no saben mucho mas que yo, no tengo información sobre lo que esta sucediendo y créanme que no sabía que esto pasaría, slade me dijo que el mal habitaba dentro de mi, que la profecía se había cumplido pero me había perdido la segunda parte-les dijo raven-pero eso que significa-pregunta cyborg-no lo sé no sabía que la profecía tenía segunda parte de haber sido así, ya lo sabría, estoy segura de ello-decía raven mientras en su voz se tornaba mas desesperada a cada momento-raven, tranquilízate por favor-la dice chico bestia mientras la toma del hombro-si raven buscaremos así sea por el fin del universo, cual es la segunda parte de la profecía-le dice robin con un tono de seguridad-gracias chicos-responde ella.

**Y continuara...**


End file.
